Within Dreams
by Gennii Drominda
Summary: A dream I had... Inuyasha meets someone who may just be able to open his eyes to his love for Kagome. This is a dream, And in it is one of my characters... A MarySue... I suppose...
1. Within Dreams: The Sighting

I do not by any means, own Inuyasha. I do, on the other hand, do own the creature that Inuyasha sees.  
  
"Zip it, Myoga."  
  
"But Master Inuyasha, I believe I am just stating the obvious."  
  
A flash of golden eyes, and the flea fell silent, a frightened look upon his face. A small chuckle was heard from the monk, which earned another withering glance from the silver haired half demon. Miroku looked away, his face blissfully blank.   
  
"I still don't get what your problem is, Inuyasha," the pretty black haired Kagome said to the retreating, red robed figure. Inwardly, she thought to herself. She cared deeply for Inuyasha, but thought that he didn't feel the same. She ached to reach out and take his clawed hand in hers, run her fingers through that silver hair... have him make her say much more than "Sit".   
  
A soft blush came to her cheeks, and a piping voice was heard from the seat of the bicycle she was pushing.  
  
"Whatza matter, Kagome?"  
  
She turned her head back to meet the little fox-child's eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Shippo. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Her blush deepened, and then she shook her head. Each of the men with her had turned to look at her. Miroku's face was etched with concern, while Inuyasha's was borderline annoyed. He crossed his arms and glared at her, his golden eyes glimmering.  
  
"Just thinking of where we might find the next jewel shard, that's all."  
  
Shippo looked confused for a moment, then turned forward when Inuyasha huffed,   
  
"Stupid girl."  
  
She glared at him as he uncrossed his arms and turned around. She seriously considered yelling the word, "Sit" just to get back at him for calling her stupid. She decided against it when she heard water. She turned her head towards the sound.   
  
Inuyasha also turned his head towards the sound of water. Motioning with a tip of his head, he left the road for the direction of the water. The group behind him followed.   
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Myoga wandered through the woods when Inuyasha stopped abruptly under a grove of trees.   
  
"Wait here," he said, and noiselessly disappeared ahead. The others took it as a chance to rest, and settled in among the grass to wait for Inuyasha's return.   
  
Inuyasha made his way towards the river, following a scent that truly intrigued him. His one minded-ness had taken over. He must know what this intoxicating smell was.   
  
The river grew noisier as Inuyasha approached, but his dog-like ears picked up a sound much different than the river's churning: singing. Inuyasha followed the clear melodic tone of the mysterious singer until he encountered a few high bushes. Pushing them aside, he found himself gazing upon the singer.   
  
A half-elf with bright cerulean butterfly wings was bathing in a shallow part of the river. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide when he realized that the woman's clothes were mere inches from where he crouched.   
  
Her back was turned to him, but he could see her skin was as white as newly fallen snow, and her hair was a white blond, like the sun had reached down and touched her head gently. Her wings flitted lightly as she bent over and scooped up a handful of water to splash herself with it.   
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do with the scene in front of him. Her beauty captivated him, yet he didn't see her face. He didn't know what the feeling that overcame him was. Only Kagome made him feel this way... He shook his head, trying to get the feeling of Kagome from him. His eyes moved back to the woman in front of him, and Kagome left his thoughts.   
  
She lifted her arms, shaking her head, two long tendrils of hair in front of her ears flying about, the rest, being short, just shook a bit. She looked downward, and then her wings began to whir gently, lifting her body from the waist-deep water. A small giggle escaped her lips, and Inuyasha took in a silent breath. He turned his head backwards, hoping that Kagome didn't just show up and ruin his odd sort-of peep show.   
  
He wanted to get up from the bushes, and take the hovering being in front of him into his arms and kiss her, and let it lead to anything she wanted...   
  
Her body dripping water, she walked upon the surface of the water, her toes just touching the waves beneath her. Her head still tipped downward, her back still to the half-demon watching her; she looked at the golden fishes swimming beneath the water at her feet. A soft musical laugh escaped her soft pink lips as her hand slipped over her shoulders, motioning a come-hither motion.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Was she beckoning him? Did she see him? He gasped in relief when her clothes leaped from the grass in front of him and flew to her fingers. She flung the clothes upward, and spinning around, a blue glow appeared from her wings. With a smile, the clothes appear upon her body, like they never left. Stepping upon the far bank, she let her wings drop to her back. Singing gently, she stepped behind a tree and out of sight.   
  
Inuyasha waited until he couldn't feel her near, but he could still smell her. Of course, he could still smell Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and even Myoga. He just didn't really want to smell the others right now. He wanted to be enveloped in her scent, in her arms. And her power! Oh, that made him want her even more. She had to be a demon, or be under the influence of the Shikon Jewel, which made following her a right thing, correct? He mentally debated this question, then decided to go with it. He didn't really want to admit that he just really wanted to see her face, smiling at him.   
  
He stood, and turned. He began to run towards where he left his friends.  
  
Kagome had her head tipped upwards; basking in the light that filtered through the trees above. Shippo was snoring softly in her lap, the light breeze ruffling his soft foxtail. Miroku was retying the holy beads around his wind tunnel, his eyes halfway closed. He was thinking about when the loud-mouthed peace breaker would come back. No sooner did the thought cross his mind, than the thought became reality.  
  
"You guys! You'll never guess what I've found!" Inuyasha came bursting in, victory written across his features. Kagome looked at him, while Shippo stretched himself awake.   
  
"What did you find, Master Inuyasha?" Myoga hopped from the edge of the bicycle to Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Jewel shards. Lots of 'em," he clenched his fist. "I found a creature who has got this power that is incredible, so she's got to have a jewel shard or two embedded in those wings of hers, or maybe her hands, or maybe..." he drifted off, a goofy look upon his face.   
  
"Master Inuyasha. Master Inuyasha?" Myoga bit him on the neck to get his attention, and was immediately squashed by a clawed hand.   
  
Kagome, holding Shippo gently, stood up.   
  
"Well, are we going after this creature of yours, Inuyasha?"  
  
Well, just let me know what you think... Hope for reviews.... I will finish this story regardless of reviews or whether or not anyone reads it... 


	2. Within Dreams: The Meeting

Part Two, ya'll!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha made his way through the woods, waiting, yet really not wanting to, for the people following him. Kagome, pushing her bicycle, was rather annoyed by Inuyasha's impatience, and yelled ahead,  
  
"Inuyasha! Would you slow down for once! I don't think that we are going to catch this creature if I keel over and die of exhaustion!"  
  
"Shut up, Kagome! We have to catch up to her if we want her jewel shards!"  
  
"Her?" Miroku said as he ran to catch up. " Sounds like you know this creature, Inuyasha."  
  
"Just hurry up."  
  
The creature had made her way to her castle in a clearing. Running her fingers over the deeply etched bricks, she walked up the steps. Turning around, she waited for her visitors to arrive. Brushing blond tendrils of hair behind pointed ears, she smiled a little, her cornflower blue eyes shimmering in the afternoon light.   
  
"Perhaps I should put some tea on..." The half elf, half faerie giggled lightly, her musical laugh catching upon the wind and reaching the ears of the approaching group. Inuyasha's ears pricked lightly, and he ran forward, his nose twitching lightly.   
  
"Inuyasha! Get back here!" Kagome yelled ahead to the retreating figure.  
  
Inuyasha ran through the woods, following the sound of the laughter. His silver hair flew away from his rather handsome features, his fangs bared. He broke through a grove of trees and into a clearing, and stopped short.  
  
Inuyasha looked upward. The castle towering in front of him was huge. It wasn't something that would be normal in the Feudal Age, but it seemed to work. The castle was made of brick, gray and overpowering. Inuyasha came closer to a tower and reached a clawed hand up to touch the crumbling brick, and caught a glimpse of a shimmering wing. Moving closer to the stairs, he finally looked upon the creature that seemed to grip his heart.  
  
She turned, and set cornflower blue eyes upon his golden ones. A smile crossed her features, as she tipped her head downward, long lashes closing over those eyes.   
  
"Welcome sir..."  
  
Inuyasha came closer to her, unable to speak. His hand was still upraised to touch the brick, but it came towards her face. She lifted both of her own, clasped his gently, and then pushed it down.   
  
"Do I get an introduction, sir?"  
  
Inuyasha seemed to come out of a daze, and he shook his head. A sheepish grin crossed his features as he smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Inuyasha, half-demon and master of the Tesuaiga."  
  
She smiled, then curtsied lightly, her cerulean butterfly wings lifting to frame over her head.  
  
"I am Queen Genniifer of the Dromindian FaerieRose Empire. Or just Gennii..." She giggled her musical laugh, which caused Inuyasha to smile goofily. She reached out her small hand and gently touched his cheek. There was a rustling of the bushes and Kagome's arm reached through.  
  
"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped like a stone to the grass next to the stone steps, as Kagome stomped to his side, her brown eyes glaring at the woman on the steps.   
  
"Alright, you... you ... you floozy! Don't you dare touch my Inuyasha! And furthermore, you are touching what is mine, and..." She realized that she was saying her innermost feelings out loud, and stammered a bit, as Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground.   
  
"Alright, you idiot girl! You have no right to claim me as yours, and furthermore I would never want to be in love with a dimwit like you!"  
  
A soft giggle interrupted the couple's argument. The group turned to the figure on the steps.   
  
The half elf smiled gently as she tipped her head downward.   
  
"I didn't mean to offend, but I was simply greeting your dog eared companion. A touch on the cheek is considered an honor on Drominda. I didn't know that he was your suitor, or else I wouldn't have touched him so... shall we say, intimately?" She tipped her head to the side in a rather cute manner, causing Miroku and Inuyasha to suck in a silent breath. Miroku gathered his bearings and bowed regally.  
  
"I am Miroku, a Buddhist monk. Perhaps you are in need of some healing, or perhaps some comfort on some level?"   
  
"Down boy," Shippo said, a dry look upon his little face. He then looked to the woman on the steps with a smile, "Are you searching for the jewel shards too, Miss...?"  
  
"Gennii... and you are, my small master?"  
  
"I am Kagome, and this is Shippo, Miroku, and you've already met Inuyasha," Kagome shot a dirty look to Inuyasha, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Gennii, after interrupting Shippo's answer.   
  
"Well met, my friends. Would you like to come in? I do believe that the night draws nigh," Gennii turned, and motioned to the door, which opened. "It would be a great honor to me, if I may serve you dinner, unless you've already eaten?"  
  
The three boys, hearing the word "dinner", immediately began to make their way towards the steps, but Kagome held them back.   
  
"Before we have anything to do with you, I have to know whether or not you have any jewel shards."  
  
"After dinner, Mistress Kagome... After dinner."  
  
There ya're Part Two... Part Three soon!! 


	3. Within Power: The Power

Hey, Hey Its part Three!!  
  
Kagome glowered at the woman upon the steps. She didn't want to go into this woman's domicile, or to eat the food she would prepare. This woman stepped over the boundaries by touching Inuyasha, right? She looked to Inuyasha for some sort of comfort, an agreeing motion, or something of the sort. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had his eyes upon the half-elf, half-faerie with all this power. Shippo broke Kagome's concentration by jumping onto the steps.  
  
"I'm hungry, and I think that we shouldn't be rude and shun this woman's offer of dinner." He reached up his small hand, and took Gennii's. She looked down at him, and smiled gently.   
  
"Well, then, Young Master, shall we adjourn to the dining hall?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome for stopping them, then walked up the steps, and into the castle, following Gennii and Shippo. Miroku, sending a glance at Kagome, headed up the steps, his staff clinging gently.   
  
Kagome stood outside for a moment, rather dumbfounded that her Inuyasha had chosen to abandon her. For another woman no less! It was Kikyo all over again. She sniffed gently, her face downward, when suddenly she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She looked up to meet the cornflower blue eyes of Gennii, a concerned look upon her elven features.  
  
"Mistress Kagome, may I ask what is wrong?"  
  
Kagome looked at her blankly, then shoved the woman's hand off her shoulder. She walked up the steps and into the castle.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Gennii watched the girl walk into her home, then looked into the setting sun, a saddened look upon her face.   
  
"Ah... You know not how to tell him, do you Kagome? I am sorry that I have to be this way to you...but you must tell him... Love is...not something that you can give up...like... I did..." She brushed a tear away from her cheek, then walked inside.  
  
As she walked to the foyer, she waved her fingers over the candles in wrought iron holders upon the walls. The candles flickered to life, lighting the way behind her. Miroku was watching her approach, and was surprised to watch her walk to beneath the large crystal chandelier in the foyer where they stood. She raised her hand and the candles upon the chandelier flared to life, illuminating the visitors and hostess. Shippo's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped open. Kagome was staring at the woman, then looked to Inuyasha. Moving closer to him, she leaned over to him and whispered,  
  
"Inuyasha, she's powerful."  
  
"Any sign of the shards?"  
  
"That's the thing. She doesn't have any!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She's just powerful on her own!"  
  
Inuyasha looked to Gennii, who was beginning to set the table in the nearby dining hall. It didn't make sense. She had that much power, but she wasn't using a Shikon Jewel shard? He had to know. Walking across the foyer, he stopped next to Gennii, who lay down a set of chopsticks, then stood up to look at him.   
  
"Yes, Master Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment, his breath shallow. He wanted, so badly, to close the space between them and kiss her soft pink lips. He then gathered his thoughts, and asked her,  
  
"Are you familiar with the legend of the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
Gennii tipped her head a little, then nodded.  
  
"Of course I do! I have a few shards myself... Are you interested in finding them all? I can give you the pieces I have. I really don't have any use for them. If you can find a better use for them, you are free to them." She smiled gently, as Inuyasha stared at her in shock.  
  
"Hang on, I will go get them," She started toward a far hallway, presumably toward her bedchamber, as Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome, a victorious look in his golden eyes.  
  
"She's actually giving us the ones she has! What a sweet woman..." he looked to the hallway that Gennii disappeared down, not seeing Kagome's anger to his "sweet woman" comment.   
  
"So she's just going to give them to us? What is her deal? She's going to want something from us, I just know it. Anyone who is familiar with the legend of the Shikon Jewel is just going to give up shards without some sort of deal."  
  
"Kagome, just have some faith for once, will ya?"   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha like someone had dropped down from the sky and replaced his brain with a trusting child's. She tapped his forehead, with a worried look on her face.   
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?" This comment earned a dry look from Inuyasha, and chuckles from Miroku and Shippo. The group looked down the hallway when they heard Gennii's door slam. Gennii walked back into the foyer, holding a guilded box, closed with a silver lock.   
  
Part Four soon! 


	4. Within Dreams: The Night

Part Four... Yay!!!   
  
Gennii set the gilded box upon the table, then looked to the people gathering around her.   
  
"You've got Shikon jewel shards in there?" Shippo hopped up on the table, to examine the box.  
  
"Don't touch, Young Master Shippo. Only I can open it."   
  
"That's crazy. I can open it," Inuyasha stepped forward, grabbing the box, despite Gennii saying not to.  
  
His hands grasped the sides of the box, and in a flash, a silver light enveloped him. A scream escaped his lips as the light coursed through his body. A bright burst of light, and Inuyasha was gone. Kagome ran up to Gennii, fear upon her face.   
  
"What did you do to him?! Where did he go?!" She grabbed Gennii's shoulders, shaking her violently. Gennii reached out and touched Kagome's face.   
  
"It's alright, Mistress Kagome. It's a failsafe. I can get him back, just calm down."   
  
Kagome stepped back, touching her face.  
  
"I don't get it. I could hear your voice in my head, assuring me not to worry, and to tell..." Her eyes went wide, and she relaxed slightly. She knew that Gennii wouldn't let Inuyasha come to harm, and that she knew where her jealousy came from. She watched as Gennii stepped back.  
  
Gennii touched the floor lightly, then lifted her arm, muttering incomprehensible words under her breath. A beam of blue light shot from the ceiling to the floor in front of Gennii, and Inuyasha emerged from it, visibly shaken. He walked up to Gennii and took her by the arms, hugged her gently, then walked to the table, passing by Kagome with nothing more than a glance. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she glared at Gennii.   
  
Gennii turned around, taking in her guests.  
  
"Please sit, it is time for dinner."  
  
They sat down, and Miroku was the first to say something.  
  
"There's not any food upon these plates, Miss Gennii."  
  
Gennii giggled lightly, then stood up. Her seat was at the head of the table, so all her guests could see her, except Shippo, whose seat was too low for him to see over the table. Gennii waved her hand, and the seat lifted for him to sit at the same height as the others. Shippo sent a thanking glance at Gennii, as she smiled back at him, then looked back to the rest.  
  
"These plates are simply, the way to your favorite food. Simply say what you want, and touch the center of the plate. Like so," Turning her head downward, she spoke to the plate,  
  
" Lasagna please," She touched the center of the plate, and lasagna appeared, steaming hot in the center of her plate. The others did as well, Inuyasha having cup'o'noodles, and a hoagie sandwich, Kagome having a fresh fruit assortment, Miroku having sesame chicken with chicken fried rice, and Shippo staring at his plate. Gennii looked at him, and tipped her head.  
  
"Young Master, what's wrong?"  
  
Shippo looked at her, then at his plate.   
  
"I don't know what I want. Kagome's fruit looks really good, and so does Inuyasha's sandwich, but so does Miroku's rice." He looked at her rather helplessly. Gennii giggled lightly.  
  
"Touch your plate, Young Master."  
  
Shippo touched his plate, and half of a hoagie sandwich, some fruit, and some chicken fried rice appeared upon his plate. He looked at it with some trepidation, then picked up a piece of pineapple and popped it into his mouth. He set a smile upon Gennii, and she sat down to her lasagna.   
  
Soon, the plates were empty, and the people around the table leaned back, patting their stomachs with happiness. Inuyasha looked to Gennii, his eyes halfway closed.   
  
"Thank you, Gennii. That was wonderful," Shippo said, a blissful look upon his tiny face. The others stated their agreement.   
  
"You are most welcome, Young Master," She smiled, then placed a hand over her mouth as she yawned hugely, "Goodness. I believe sleep has rather snuck up on me." A giggle escaped her lips.   
  
Miroku stifled a yawn as well. Gennii stood up, a slightly tired look upon her face.   
  
"Will you honor me, dear friends, with a boon?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, a questioning look upon his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like to stay in my guest quarters? I don't get many visitors, and it is getting rather late. I wouldn't want you to sleep outside. That is, unless, your home is close?"   
  
Kagome started to speak, but Inuyasha interrupted her, to say,  
  
"We would love to, right guys?"  
  
Miroku nodded vigorously, followed by a happy cry from Shippo. Gennii smiled, then stepped away from the table. She walked down the hallway, motioning over her shoulder. Inuyasha smiled, remembering the time she motioned over her shoulder for her clothes. Kagome smacked him upside the head, knocking the goofy grin off his face, and causing him to glare at her. She stomped down the hallway, following Gennii.   
  
Gennii opened a door, then turned to Kagome.   
  
"This is your room, Mistress Kagome. I do hope that it will be suitable enough for you."   
  
Kagome walked in, and shut the door in Gennii's face. Gennii stepped back slightly, then felt a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Gennii. Kagome is just a stupid girl, don't let her get to you." Gennii turned her face to look at Inuyasha. She touched his hand, smiled, and walked a little farther down the hallway. She opened another door, and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Your room, dear Master Inuyasha," she said as she stood by the open door. Inuyasha walked into the room, letting his fingers trail over Gennii's face, relishing in the way Gennii tipped her head into his hand, her eyes closed.   
  
After showing Miroku to his room, she turned to Shippo. Taking him by the hand, she opened the final door. Shippo walked in, and Gennii turned on the light for him.  
  
"I will be in the room at the end, if you need anything, Young Master. Don't hesitate to call upon me if you have any needs, alright?" Shippo nodded, and Gennii left the room. Looking down the hallway at the closed doors, she waved her hand. The candles in the dining hall and the foyer snuffed out, leaving the hallway candles flickering gently. Turning into her bedchamber, she closed her door.   
  
Kagome stalked around her room, angrily lighting candles. She looked at the pictures on the walls, blues and greens, woods and trees, water and sky. She turned the bedsheets down upon the soft green bed. She pushed the bed downward, feeling the springs coil under her fingers. She moved to the closet, and opened it with a creak. A white nightdress hung upon the single hanger. Kagome reached for the nightdress, and it fell into her fingers. Shedding her schoolgirl outfit, she slipped on the nightdress. The silk sighed against her skin, and she ran her fingers over the shining fabric. The dress lay upon her body like it was made for her. She walked to the writing desk, where a single candle spread light over a large leather journal, which lay open. Now, she hadn't been much of a writer, but something compelled her to sit down and write.   
  
She sat down, and took the large quill out of the inkpot sitting upon the wooden table. She blotted her quill, then began to write.   
  
"I don't know how to tell him. I love him more than I can ever say, but he hates me. I am just a stupid girl to him. How do I tell Inuyasha how I feel? I can't tell if he even feels anything for me. I... I don't like Gennii, but in a way, I feel like she's so sad. I can see the way she looks at Inuyasha, but... it doesn't look like love, more like it hurts her to see him. I just don't want to lose him. He likes her, I do know that. It is his decision who he loves, but... I don't think I could bear it if he doesn't love me..," a soft plopping noise, and the ink blurs upon the page. She tipped her head upwards, brushing the tears away. Standing, she walked to the bed, and sat upon it.   
  
"Inuyasha... I love you..," turning, she buried her head in the pillow, sobbing.  
  
Inuyasha sat upon his bed, dozing gently. He had taken off his robe of the fire rat, and was walking around in his pants, the beads around his neck jangling lightly. He walked to the closet, and pulled it ajar. A black silk pajama set was inside, along with a pair of brocade slippers. Sliding them upon his bare feet, Inuyasha slid the silk button up shirt on, brushing silver hair from the collar. After changing his pants, he stood in the middle of the room, admiring the deep burgundy bedsheets, and curtains. The rest of the room was equally masculine, rich in golds and burgundy wines. Running a clawed hand over the mantle of the fireplace, which within a fire crackled, he thought to himself about things that seemed to haunt him. Kikyo's face crossed his mind, then he shook his head. Kikyo was in his past, and he had better things to think about. He sat back upon the bed, his mind drifting to the woman in the room a few doors down. He decided to visit her, then stopped himself. He didn't really want to upset Kagome, because, and he wouldn't admit it to her, he did care deeply about the black haired girl who held his fancy.   
  
Miroku slumbered softly, dreaming about what he wanted to do to Gennii. Alas, she was adoring another, and he just happened to be in the room next to him. A frown crossed his face, then he slipped deeper into his dreamworld, pulling the deep violet comforter closer around his ears. His staff lay next to the fireplace, the fire inside gleaming off the golden staff. The room was decorated in violets and blacks, suiting the sleeping monk rather well.   
  
Shippo couldn't sleep. The room was more than adequate for him, adorned in painted foxes. The foxes danced across the kelly green walls, playing among the trees. The bed was a muted yellow, not too frilly, but soft. Shippo sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes, a rueful look upon his face. He wanted to go and sleep in Kagome's room, but she was in a bad mood, so he didn't want to bug her. He hopped out of the bed, and walked to the door.   
  
Gennii was at an easel, her fingers upon the canvas. Silver paint was streaked upon her face, along with a bit of russet brown, and a smidgeon of violet. She brushed her bangs from her face, streaking more silver upon her face.   
  
"It's almost done... just a little more red. I could fix her skirt a little... Oy..." She dabbed her fingers lightly into the green paint upon her pallet, then slid her fingertips over the canvas. Smiling, she stuck her fingers into a goblet of blackened water to wash the paint off, then moved to the red. A smile crossed her paint-laden face, as she stepped back to look at her masterpiece.  
  
"There... it's done..."  
  
Chapter 5 soon! 


	5. Within Dreams: The Story

Part 5! Woo-hoo!!   
  
A soft knock was heard, and Gennii turned to the door, waving her fingers over her face, making the paint disappear from her visage. She gathered her white nightdress skirt, and walked to the door. Opening it, she looked down to see Shippo, looking up at her in his golden pj's. Kneeling down, she tipped her head a little.  
  
"Young Master, why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Gennii, I can't sleep," Shippo shifted foot to foot. Gennii reached her hand out, and gently ruffled his hair.  
  
"Would you like to sleep in my bed? At least until you fall asleep?" Shippo turned his head downward, then nodded lightly. Gennii smiled, and took his hand. After leading him into her bedchamber, she closed the door. Shippo looked around, suddenly interested in the room. Gennii let go of his hand, smiling as he walked around, his face upturned.   
  
Gennii's room was the most elaborate of the rooms in the castle. There was a silver chandelier hanging just under the cathedral ceiling. The room was adorned with silvers and deep blues, matching the sheets upon her bed. There was a large writing desk next to the marble fireplace, a flickering fire within. Wrought iron Celtic knot candle holders spread around the room held silver candles, the wicks burning gently. A soft silver rug lay upon the floor, leading up to the steps that led to the bed. The bed was rich in silvers and midnight blue, gauzy blue drapes hanging from the four posters.   
  
Shippo walked up to the fireplace, then turned his head to the easel standing there. He looked up at the canvas, then turned excitedly to Gennii.  
  
"That's us! I didn't know you knew how to paint, Gennii!"  
  
Gennii walked up to him, a smile upon her face. The painting had turned out better than she had ever hoped for. Inuyasha was in the front ground, standing with his hair blowing in the breeze. Kagome stood slightly behind him, followed by Miroku, and lastly Shippo, standing upon a tree stump, to be at the other's height. There was a soft blue sky behind them, white clouds drifting across the blue expanse.   
  
Shippo smiled, then turned to look over the fireplace, a horrified look upon his face.  
  
"But.... Gennii... That's... that's..."  
  
"Sesshomaru.... That's right, Shippo.... It's Sesshomaru..," Shippo turned to Gennii, and was surprised to see her, face downturned, crystalline tears sliding down her cheeks. Shippo touched her hand gently, then walked out the door and back to his room. He understood that when someone cries, sometimes they want to be alone. He settled into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, and noticing a small box upon the night side table. Touching the top, it opened and a lullaby began to play gently. Shippo smiled, then lay his head back upon the pillow. Soon, he was slumbering deeply.   
  
Gennii looked up at the picture of Sesshomaru that she had painted in the time that he came to her castle, brushing the tears away with the long bell sleeve of her nightdress. She turned around, looking at the other pictures of the people who came to visit her. That was her happiness, painting pictures of her visitors to remind her of happy times when she was alone. Touching her fingers to her lips, she lifted her fingers to the portrait of Sesshomaru above her mantle. A knock upon her door caused her to turn around, her white nightdress training about her legs. Walking to the door, she opened it to find another silver haired being standing there. Her fingers flew to her lips, a trick of the light causing her to think of someone else.   
  
"Gennii, can I talk to you?" Gennii nodded, and stepped back, her arm out to welcome him in. He walked in, looking around. He walked up to the easel, his golden eyes shining.   
  
"Did you paint this, Gennii? It's really nice..." He reached out his hand to touch it, but stopped when a hand wrapped around his wrist.  
  
"Please don't touch it, it's still wet. The paint will smudge if you were to touch it." She smiled at him, then removed her hand. He looked at the painting, his eyes glimmering. Gennii walked up the three steps to her bed, and settled onto her bed. She motioned to Inuyasha, who stepped up to her bedside, and sat down next to it, next to her legs. Inuyasha looked up at her, then smiled lightly.  
  
"May I speak plainly, Gennii?"  
  
"Of course, Master Inuyasha. Speak your mind." He stood up, and touched her face with a clawed finger. Leaning closer, he smiled gently, then lay a gentle kiss upon her lips. She smiled lightly, then pulled back a bit, breaking his contact with her.  
  
"Master Inuyasha, I believe you said speak, not kiss plainly. Now, what did you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
"I... I think I am in love with you, Gennii. From the moment I first saw you in the woods, I wanted to be with you. I don't know how to tell Kagome how I feel... Can you help me? I don't know what to do. I want to be with you, to touch you, to kiss you." As he said this, he came closer and closer to her lips, until she touched his lips with her fingertips.   
  
"Master Inuyasha, I'm afraid that I do not feel the same way. Alas, I hold place in my heart for one, and you are not he. Look ye well," she said as she pointed to the picture above the mantle. Inuyasha turned his head, then sat down in shock.   
  
"You love... my half-brother? Gennii, why?" He looked to her, eyes wide.  
  
"Sesshomaru entered my life a little over a year ago. A creature that was under the influence of a demon's mind control had hurt me. I lay bleeding not a half-day's walk from here. I remember blacking out when a passerby kicked me, calling me an abomination. I woke up here, with a silver haired man brushing my hair from my face, telling his lackey to get some more cold water. I remember looking up at him, and he looking down at me with the coldest grim look upon his face, but his eyes! His eyes were softer, gentler. I reached up and touched his face, placed my fingers against the softness of his cheek."   
  
"He sent his lackey out, and explained to me what had happened. He saved me, Master Inuyasha, when he could have left me for dead. He never said it that day, but I knew he cared about me then."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her like she had gone completely insane. His half brother, a nice guy? The sheer thought was just ridiculous! He looked at her again, and noticed that she was looking at the picture with pain behind her eyes. He reached up and touched her hand. She looked to him, her eyes still pained.   
  
"He left soon after I got better, and I didn't see him again until a few months ago, when he had lost his arm to you, Master Inuyasha. I was powerless to do anything, but I was really happy that he came back to me. I didn't care, because he gave up his shards for me, Master Inuyasha. The shards in my gilded box, most of them came from him. There are a few I found myself, which is why I was going to give them to you. The others, I will keep. For if I keep them, he has a reason to return to me." Inuyasha looked to her.   
  
"I understand, Gennii. But, what if he doesn't love you? What if I love you?"  
  
She smiled at him gently.  
  
"If he doesn't love me, then you can have all of the shards, for there will be no way for him to return anyway," she began to cry. Inuyasha stood up, and took her into his arms.   
  
"Gennii, I love you."  
  
"But, Inuyasha," she said, dropping the formality, "there is only one who can make you sit."  
  
His eyes went wide, and he looked to her. She tipped her head upward, and nodded. He released her, and walked to the door.   
  
"Thank you, Gennii. I will let her know soon. I know now that it's true. Oh, and Gennii?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"If I see him, I won't kill him." He smirked and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I know you will Inuyasha. Just let him know I love him, and will always."   
  
The next day, the travelers gathered their belongings to leave, many gifts added to their own inventory. The men got to keep their silk pajamas, and Kagome got to keep her nightdress. Kagome walked up to Gennii, and gathered her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Gennii. I am sorry to have treated you so horribly. Please accept my apology."  
  
"No need for apology, Mistress Kagome. Just know that he does care." She winked lightly, and Kagome smiled.  
  
Shippo hopped into Gennii's arms, wrapping his arms around her neck.  
  
"Thank you, Gennii! Dinner was great!"   
  
"Young Master, you made dinner great. Take care."  
  
Miroku came up to her, and grabbed her, crushing her against his body.   
  
"Just let me know if you need that healing, alright?" She giggled gently.   
  
Inuyasha approached last, kissing her upon the cheek gently. She handed him a pouch, which held the twelve shards she had. He touched her face gently.   
  
"He'll come. I just know it. I believe in love, and I know you do too."  
  
Gennii nodded, and showed them out. The travelers waved to the woman who stood upon the steps, and she waved back. When they were out of sight, she walked back into the house. Making her way to her bedchamber, she took the dry painting off the easel. Placing it upon an empty spot, she stood back to look at it. A smile crossed her face, as she touched the canvas gently, her eyes moving from the silver haired half demon to the silver haired demon higher upon her wall, and in her heart.  
  
The end... Yay! Let me know If I should go any farther in the story of Gennii... 


End file.
